The Visitor
by TheAddict4Dramatics
Summary: The doctor curled his fists even tighter around the bars of her imprisonment. She didn't understand. This beautiful, brilliant, brainy, bloody infuriating woman had no clue. He had seen her future. He had watched her die for him. 11Doctor/River oneshot.


**This is my first doctor who fic, just an idea that came to me after watching 'Let's Kill Hitler'. Obviously first time writing these characters so would really appreciate feedback on characterisation etc. **

**Thank you! **

The Visitor

Doctor River Song heard him approaching from her cell; before the shadowy light even played across an inch of his features she knew it was him. There was something in the rhythmic sound of his walking across the grey, lino floor that was so distinctive and recognisable. She could hear the purpose in his walk and the swagger of his stance. Her doctor.

The Doctor appeared at the bars of her cell and River looked up from the book she was only half reading. He looked different to normal, on edge, so much he was almost twitching. Clearly aggravated by something and River would be lying if she said she was not pleased he had come to her to seek comfort.

"Hello sweetie." She cooed in her usual way.

There was no reaction. Even when the doctor was annoyed at her he still couldn't stop the little smirk gracing his face, acknowledgment that he could never truly stay angry at her. However today it was as if he had not even heard her.

"Are you _my _River?" His voice shared the same edge as his stance and River became worried for the first time. Whatever was bothering him was serious. She kept her tone light and flirty, trying to bring him out of his current state.

"I'm always yours Doctor."

He seemed annoyed at this answer and sighed dramatically.

"Where are we in your little diary?" Now his tone took a bitter and mocking tone.

River straighten in annoyance, he was upset but there was no need to be rude. If he thought her diary was so pathetic why did he give it to her in the first place? She did soften when she remembered there last meeting at Demons Run, to discover she was Melody Pond changed everything. River tried to stay sounding completely neutral.

"We just did Demons Run, not a week ago. Where are we in your diary?"

"We just did Berlin." His voice seemed to crack at the strain on uttering those four words. River instantly felt guilty, not her finest hour.

"Aah. Sorry about that."

"Why did you do it?"

Slight annoyance now turned into boiling rage and she stood with the force of it. He came here to berate her for something that was beyond her control. Something that never would have happened if he had found her earlier in the first place.

"Because I was programmed my entire life for that sole purpose!" She yelled. "I tried to make it right! I did save you!"

Once more he seemed unfazed by her outburst; he didn't flinch as the onslaught of angry words hit him. Like bullet proof glass after an attack of ammunition, he looked exactly same. He was barely listening to her answers. River was scared. She had never seen him this way.

"You should have left me to die." He muttered.

Realisation hummed in stuffy atmosphere of the basement prison. He was feeling guilty at her sacrifice. The prisoner moved towards the bars where the Doctor clung to two thin poles of cold, shiny metal and grinded his head against the harsh surface in silent agony.

"Oh sweetie..."

"You should have let me die!" He roared as she touched a hand to one of his curled fists. "Now you have used all you regenerations on something worthless. You've killed yourself." She frowned in confusion.

"A little dramatic don't you think? I might not have any more regenerations but I've still got time lord in me, I don't think I'll die a pensioner at 65."

The doctor curled his fists even tighter around the bars of her imprisonment. She didn't understand. This beautiful, brilliant, brainy, bloody infuriating woman had no clue. He had seen her future. He had watched her die for him only hours after they met, or he met her. He didn't understand then and it scared him so much, the love in the eyes of a stranger. Only she wasn't a stranger anymore, now he understood what she did and if she hadn't have wasted all of her regenerations on him then she would have survived it, could have changed or at least tried. It was the second life-taking sacrifice she had made for him and he had done absolutely nothing to deserve either.

All of this bubbled inside his mind as he searched her mystified eyes for the answer. The answer he knew he could not find anywhere. The words came before he could stop them, he reached to pull them back but it was too late, they had already floated across in the air particles through the gaps in the cell bars:

"And when somebody kills you?"

If. He should have said if. And if somebody kills you.

Technically nobody did kill her, she killed herself. Only that wasn't true. He killed her. He tricked her into possessing an undeserving love for him. That compelled her to make the unnecessary sacrifice. The ultimate sacrifice. One a piece. She killed him and then he killed her only she had made it right afterwards and he could never do that.

The shock and pain was etched across her face so deeply, for a moment the doctor was convinced it would never come off, that she was, from now on, scarred that way. She took an unconscious step back and he cursed himself for his stupidity.

A fraction of a minute later and she had returned to her normal, confident stance. Well she appeared to anyway, she would have probably fooled everybody else but he could see the concoction of emotions played out behind her eyes.

"Spoilers, sweetie." She whispered, visibly trying to hold back tears.

That was the last straw, after everything he had done to her and now she was crying because of him too. He had the sudden, un-extinguishable urge to touch her, hold her, to convince himself that she was actually in front of him and not saved as a file on a computer in a library of the future or past.

The sonic screwdriver opened the door without complaint and River laughed, so much for high security. He strode towards her and, grabbing both sides of her head, crashed his lips upon hers. She squealed in surprise before relaxing into him. There was a passion and determination behind his kiss and it made her shiver with desire.

"I'm sorry." He panted as he finally drew away, still holding her face. "I'm so sorry, sorry for everything..." She opened her mouth to speak but he cut her off. "I never wanted you to do that for me, could never have wanted that."

"I know..."

"No you don't. Not yet."

"Doctor..." She whispered.

He kissed her again with equal urgency until she was backed up against the hard brick wall. Reaching for her t-shirt he lifted it over her head. He sucked in his breath as he saw her beautiful body free from its first material restraint. He chest rose and fell rapidly, encased in gorgeous black lace, her eyes were round and almost overflowing with lust and her hair was even more unruly than usual.

She was stunning.

River laughed at his schoolboy stare of wonder and amazement.

"Is this the first time we've done this for you?"

"Yes, but right now I'm struggling to think why I haven't been doing _this _with you since the moment I met you... I guess this isn't the first time we've done this for you?"

Her laugh was throaty and disjointed as she led a trail of sloppy kisses down his neck.

"You could say that."

After a few minutes of exploration of hand and mouths and the discarded pile of clothes growing, River mumbled in between kisses:

"Not very romantic is it? First time in a prison."

"Well it's not the first time for you so you can't complain."

"I was just thinking of you sweetie."

"I know you were and I love you." He stopped, as if the statement had surprised him entirely. He continued awkwardly. "And that's the first time I've said that to you. That's the first time I've ever said that."

"Don't worry..." River began with a mischievous glint in her eye. "You get better at it."

The sound of squealed laughter echoed around the desolate prison walls. It was the sound of doomed lovers meeting in the middle.


End file.
